I'm Not What You Think
by rocker4321
Summary: Seventeen year old Stephanie is in a silent war against her dad. Nothing seems to make Danny happy nowadays. But when Stephanie falls for a sexy guy in a record store, things get ugly between her and Danny. Does Stephanie get the guy and the acceptance she craves, or does Danny have other ideas to her fate?
1. You Don't Know Me

Chapter 1: You Don't Know Me

It was another Saturday morning, and Stephanie woke up with the sun shining through the window. She cringed, and shoved a pillow over her head, to block the sun. She didn't have a good sleep, since she had cramps and forgot to take a pain pill. Sometimes Steph wondered how stupid she could be for forgetting to do such a simple thing.

Oh freaking well.

She removed the pillow over her head, and looked at her alarm clock, and it read 8:45 A.M. In just 15 minutes, her happy go lucky dad would come swooping through her door, and say in a happy yet annoying voice:

"Honey, it's time for breakfast!"

Steph wasn't a little girl anymore, and the way Danny talked to her made it seem she was. It constantly annoyed her, and started to ever since she turned 13.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, will you please stop talking to me like I am one?" Stephanie said politely and with persuasion.

Danny looked slightly stubborn "As long as you live under my house, I can talk to you in any tone I wish."

Stephanie knew she wasn't going to win this time. Even at 13, she knew what Danny was doing.

Treating her like Michelle.

Now at 17 and in her junior year of high school, Danny still was very strict over her.

She wasn't allowed to be out at night after 8 P.M. on school weekdays, and on weekends, she had to be home by 9 P.M. Boyfriends? Yes, but don't be alone with him, don't go further than kissing and hugging, and absolutely no sex. When she would come home from school, she had to do homework first, and then some chores and she was free to do whatever she pleased.

Besides the strict rules, her life wasn't that bad. She dances and does a little bit of acting. She hangs out with her best friend Gia, her best dancing friend Jane, and others. She gets to go shopping at the mall, drives a car, and does what other teenagers her age do.

But something just bugged her.

The Tanners are a tight knit family. With a house with a lot of people, it got kind of frustrating for Stephanie. Everyone had to know what everyone was doing, and there was little privacy, except for using the bathroom, sleeping, and for Stephanie, her journal. Even Nicky and Alex were picking up on Danny's annoying habits. Stephanie couldn't agree on Nicky and Alex being a clean freak, nosy person.

Anyway, Stephanie loves being in a family as nice as hers, but she felt like family and rules has revolved around her life 24/7. She couldn't have all the time in the world to just be in solitude. Whenever she wanted to listen to her Walkman, her uncle Jesse wanted her to watch over the twins while he and her aunt Becky went out for dinner. Or when she wanted to take a walk, Vicky would call Stephanie to help her make dinner. What she wanted to do was throw a ball of profanities in frustration and not give a damn for their needs. What about hers?

Even though D.J. finished college and was engaged to Steve, Stephanie was the eldest girl in the house, so obviously her family was going to rely on her. Family comes first, but it was getting so overwhelming.

Stephanie began to have a significant personality change. She wasn't very nosy anymore, and she became to love the classic rock culture, in which uncle Jesse was very happy. Her favorite band of all time was Led Zeppelin, and she appreciated what rock had to offer. She wore band tees, skinnies, and converse, and had her hair just above her chest. Obviously she couldn't dye her hair due to her dad's damn rules, but wearing all black was almost outlawed, until her uncle Jesse said to Danny:

"She's still the nice and caring girl you always known. Don't let her be caged to express herself."

Stephanie felt like Uncle Jesse was her only ally. So were Aunt Becky, Joey, and even Vicky. Danny, felt like they shouldn't tell him how to raise his middle daughter. Her dad was the main reason she would feel so caged. Yeah she would feel mad she had to be relied on by her other family members, but she didn't let that get to her so much. Her dad is a control freak, and sometimes too much rules could make a teenager rebel.

Stephanie felt like she was going on that road. She'd always have manners, and to be nice, but she wanted to feel herself around Danny and not to hide her true self. She curses, but not at home, where it's forbidden. She is very perverted, but her dad thought her daughters shouldn't say such things, so she acts like that around her friends.

Somehow her dad wanted to mold Stephanie in Danny's image, but she would fight it secretly and subtly. She would not let it happen.

Stephanie got dressed, wearing a black Aerosmith shirt, red skinnies, and her black converse high tops. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair, put deodorant on, washed her face, and put on some lotion and some perfume. She would brush her teeth after breakfast. Finally, Stephanie put her feather earrings on and her studded bracelet.

"Cool outfit Steph." She said to herself, smiling in her bathroom mirror.

Soon after, she heard her annoying dad call out "Steph! Breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes and came down the stairs, smelling French toast and bacon. 'Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.' She mused in her mind.

Only her morning will tell.

**Author's Note:** My first Full House fanfic! Hoped you liked my first chapter. I don't own anything related to Full House, all of it belongs to Jeff Franklin. I wanted Stephanie to be a rocker but with a love of dance and acting, but other than that, everyone is pretty much the same.


	2. The Grass is Always Greener

Chapter Two: The Grass is Always Greener

Breakfast at the Tanner household was full of bustle, laughter, and love. Stephanie always looked forward to this everyday, where everyone could start over and become an improved person.

She went down the stairs, the aroma of French toast and bacon luring her to the kitchen. She saw her family. Vicky and Danny were cooking the food, uncle Jesse was reading his copy of Rolling Stone, aunt Becky was lost in thought, sipping her coffee, the twins talking about a new video game they both wanted, and Joey and Michelle talking about Hanna Barbera cartoons.

"Morning guys! Dad and Vicky, that smells delicious!" Stephanie complimented. She felt content and didn't want her mood to change.

"Morning Steph, had a good sleep?" Jesse asked as he put the magazine down on the table.

"It was good." Stephanie said nonchalantly.

Jesse smiled and Becky looked at Steph's Aerosmith shirt. "Must like Aerosmith huh?" Becky smiled.

Steph beamed "Of course. I got this at the mall when I was with Gia."

Danny scoffed "It was probably at Hot Topic. Steph, you know I don't like the store. Bunch of goths."

Steph felt her muscles tense slightly. 'I don't care what you think. They probably don't like you for your soccer dad image.' She thought to herself. Honestly! Danny had to complain about EVERYTHING about ANYTHING. It ticked Stephanie off.

"They do have good rock shirts." Steph said to Danny. He just gave her an annoyed look and returned to tending the sizzling bacon.

Stephanie sat beside Joey and Aunt Becky, and all three of them, including Michelle, were talking about the cartoon Popeye, and Joey giving his best Popeye voice. It made them laugh, and Stephanie liked Joey because he knew how to be fun. He was also easygoing and he made Steph feel better whenever she was sad. Sometimes, Steph thought about if Joey could've been her real dad. Joey would make an ideal dad, and Steph smiled.

The sounds of silverware and the up close scent of food brought Steph back into the real world. She got two slices of French toast along with three strips of bacon. She had to eat light yet filling because she had jazz dance at noon, and she wanted to feel and dance her best.

The Tanner kitchen was full of chatter and easy conversation. Today, Danny and Vicky were going to have a day outing, Joey was going to hang out with some old college buddies, Aunt Becky and Michelle were going to have a girls day out, Jesse had the radio station down in the basement to handle, and the twins were going to a friend's house. It was a busy Saturday, which meant Steph had the rest of the day to rest and relax. Finally! She was on cloud nine. Jazz at noon, and then she could just do whatever. Freedom!

Breakfast was over and it was Michelle's turn to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Steph cleaned her little mess up and went upstairs to gather her jazz workout clothes.

She entered her room, filled with rock posters, vinyl records, and her own Rolling Stone magazine subscription. Steph gathered her black shorts, her black tank top, socks, and her jazz heels to dance with. She made sure to pack her feminine products, along with her towel. The studio showers were very clean, and she had her showering stuff in her personal locker.

Since Steph had awhile to drive to the studio, she decided to listen to her Walkman, popping in a Journey tape. She was sprawled across her bed, in rock paradise. The melodic guitar playing of Neal Schon and the legendary voice of Steve Perry was strong and flowed like water.

If every moment were like an energetic rock anthem.

Jazz dance was very special to Stephanie. Not only she could dance her stress away from home and school, she was an incredibly gifted dancer and one of the best in her group. Steph began to dance when she was about three or four years old, and she got the nickname "Jitterbug" from various dance instructors. She didn't brag about being one of the best, because she wasn't like that and she loved helping dancers who felt a little "two left feet" now and again.

Her best dancing friend Jane is in her group. She is one of the best, and she is kind and sweet like Stephanie. Jane comes from a family with money, and she lives in a small mansion and goes to private school. She is in love with the jazz scene, and she has her bedroom wall full of famous jazz singers and musicians. Her great grandma was a flapper and she had saved practically everything from the 1920's. She may be a polar opposite to Stephanie, but she is a nice girl and they balance each other out.

Steph loved Jane's look. It felt like Jane was comfortable in dresses, flats, and heels. Jane was a slender young adult with black hair cut into a bob and had jade eyes. She is a beautiful, bubbly and classy person. Despite Jane and Steph's different personalities, they enjoy teenage outings and don't care about their obvious differences, they care about the inside.

Danny loved Jane from the start, not only she was nice and classy, he felt like she could turn Stephanie into the girl who wasn't dark and knew everything. Danny should've known to not judge a book by its cover, since Jane wasn't naive at all. It ticked Stephanie off.

11:30 A.M. came faster than Steph expected. She gathered her dance bag and her purse with her car keys inside, and said bye to the family before setting off to the studio.

Steph got into her car, and with Led Zeppelin playing on the radio, she hummed to the music and set off to the studio, knowing this was one of her better days she had in a while.

And nothing could make this day bad.

'Well,' Steph said to herself, 'I know so.'

Author's Note: Chapter 2! Woo! Thanks to my first review, Nightcrawlerlover, for giving me a positive review. You made my day. Sorry if the plot is going slow guys, but a good story needs time to evolve! Since I introduced Steph's rocker side, I decided to give you guys a background story to her dancing side. Full House isn't mine, all belongs to Jeff Franklin. Let me know what you think or give me some ideas, because the readers are important to me :) Rock on guys!


	3. Oh Where, Oh Where Danny's POV on Steph

Chapter 3: Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone? (Danny's POV on Stephanie).

While Stephanie was at jazz, Danny and Vicky were spending some time at the mall, buying Steph and Michelle some clothes. They liked to give the girls surprises once in awhile, so this day was perfect.

Danny and Vicky already bought Michelle a brand new outfit, which showed off Michelle's personality. All they had to do was decide which stores to look in to get something special for Steph.

While the couple was strolling through the mall, Vicky had seen Hot Topic. She saw that everything in the store was buy one get one 50% off, and to her, it was a splendid deal.

Vicky motioned Danny to stop walking.

"Yes honey?" Danny asked.

"I think we should get Stephanie something from Hot Topic. They have a nice sale. And Steph will love what we will get her." Vicky chirped, but soon as she told Danny, his face went straight.

"Is there something wrong Danny?" Vicky asked, worried about what he would say.

Danny tried to keep a steady voice "Yeah, there's something wrong. I thought we could go to GlamTime, not some dark, gothic-"

Vicky cut him off and boy was she ticked! "Daniel! There's no sense of buying something for Steph that she will never wear! It would be a stupid decision!"

Danny retorted "Well it's my daughter-"

Vicky interjected "_Our_ daughter!" She emphasized the word "Our".

"All you are is just her stepmother. She's not biologically yours, so you don't have the final say. Understood?"

Never in her years of knowing Danny, would he say something only a complete asshole would say. She was appalled, furious! But Vicky wouldn't yell in front of crowds of people.

"_Daniel!_ I am your wife and I won't be treated like a child! How could you have the audacity to say such a thing to me?" Vicky was fuming.

Danny just laughed "I want Steph to be accepted by others."

Vicky put her hands on her hips and looked appalled "Accepted by others? She pretty much accepted by everyone, except you."

Danny simply rolled his eyes "I am Stephanie's final say. Not her friends, relatives, or you. Me."

Vicky looked outraged "You know what? Go and buy something Stephanie something she will hate and when she's upset that when you do some unjustified punishment for her not wearing the outfit, you will be begging for forgiveness!"

Danny looked madder than a bull. "If you want to make Stephanie look like a demon, go ahead. Proves to me that you don't care about how she looks in front of others!"

Vicky raised her voice "In front of you! I'm going to buy Steph what she loves, and I will just take a cab home. This outing date is officially over." She walked the opposite direction to the Hot Topic, knowing that Danny couldn't boss her around.

Danny looked outraged and went to the store GlamTime, and bought Steph an outfit. He didn't want her Steph to look like a demon, and ever since Vicky stood up to him about Steph's personal freedom, he lost control on the clothes Steph wore.

'It's all Vicky's fault. She can't keep her damn mouth shut about crap.' He thought. He wasn't a selfish guy, but he was now like that because his image couldn't be ruined by Steph. An All American family, with a rocker? Who wanted to dance for a living? Hell no! Danny wanted Steph to live in safety and comfort. Run a dance business yes, but dancing? No! Steph was a girl who loved to be exciting, daring, and bold. Danny was the extreme opposite, yet he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't let Stephanie choose her own fate because as long as she was in HIS house, she would have to abide to HIS rules. No ifs, ands, or butts.

He finally got out of the mall and went home, where he set the GlamTime bag on the table.

Vicky, on the other hand, bought Steph items at Hot Topic. She wouldn't let _Daniel _treat Steph like a child and her herself like a dumbass. She felt rebellious like Steph, and she laughed in freedom.

Vicky was supposed to have lunch with _Daniel_ soon, but she decided to swing by to the food court for a slice of pizza and a soda. After she ate and did some personal shopping for herself, she hailed a cab and went home.

Soon enough, Vicky knew the Tanner household would be a match ring for yelling.

'Men,' she thought, 'they could be complete asses.'

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is up! I made this chapter an appetizer of the plot, and you as a reader know the secret to Danny's jerky side. Isn't he an ass in this chapter? Anyway, this is only the beginning and I promise you, it will get juicier! Full House belongs to Jeff Franklin. The title I used "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?" is in episode 4 of season 5. It's about D.J. but for this story, it's about Stephanie. So I don't own the episode either! The story is set in 1999, where Stephanie is 17, and Michelle is 13. About the chapter title, it couldn't fit so I'm sorry for any confusion. Reviews make more chapters come faster, and it makes my day! Rock on my fanfic readers! :)


	4. Stand for What You Believe

Chapter 4- Stand for What You Believe

Steph returned home from jazz, and she plopped on the couch, and decided to watch some retro cartoons. Even though she was 17, the images of the Flintstones, Popeye, and Tom and Jerry took her back to when she was younger. Where everything seemed simple.

Steph was watching intently on how Fred Flintstone was getting into a sticky situation along with his best friend, Barney Rubble. She smiled at how cute it was. Steph was content when Vicky stormed through the front door.

Steph lowered the volume and rushed to her side. "You're here early, and by yourself. Did something go wrong?"

Vicky sighed as she put down the bags onto the chair "Yes. Your father and I got into an intense argument, and the result made us go on our own for the day."

Steph looked terrible "Oh Vicky that's too bad! What was it about?"

Vicky sighed and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Vicky, you can tell me."

Vicky exhaled and started to talk slowly and carefully "Well Steph, it was about..."

Steph looked anxious "About what?"

"It was about you." Vicky confessed.

Steph looked confused and anxious at the same time "Why would you two argue about me at the mall?"

"Well your father and I were shopping for you and Michelle, and after we got your sister something, I noticed Hot Topic was having a BOGO 50% sale and I just had to get something for you. So I told him we should go into Hot Topic, but he had a fit and wanted to go to GlamTime." Vicky laughed "GlamTime is not you at all."

Steph chuckled "Nope. But there's more to the story isn't there?"

Vicky nodded "So I told him Hot Topic was your style, and then he went on and on about wanting a daughter who was not dark and-"

Steph looked upset "So he wouldn't get me something based on his own feelings? That's so mean!" She felt hot tears brewing in her eyes, and Vicky gave her a couple of tissues.

Steph thanked Vicky and Vicky continued her story "Pretty much. I told him I'd just ride a cab home when I was done shopping. I couldn't be around someone who would act like a jerk."

Steph smiled "I would've done the same thing. You were brave Vicky. You have guts."

Vicky laughed "I guess I do. But I did get you some clothes from Hot Topic."

Steph beamed "Oh Vicky! Thanks! That just made my day." She gave Vicky a hug and sorted through the mountain of shopping bags and found a bag that read "Hot Topic".

"Shopped until you dropped Vicky?" Steph asked.

"You bet." Vicky laughed. "Look what I bought you!"

Steph opened the bag and got all the merchandise out. She got a Motley Crue and an AC/DC tee, along with a red and a black pair of skinny jeans. Steph also received a studded belt. She felt so happy for two reasons. First, she got clothes that she would wear, and two, Vicky didn't conform to her dad's unjustified behaviors.

Steph put all the things back in the bag and she hugged Vicky tight. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

Vicky smiled "I do know. I'm pretty sick of conforming to your father about your personality. You are still sweet, kind, and you have a cool look. If he can't see that, he's too caught up in his unrealistic expectations. I'm here for you Steph, and don't let him define who you are. Only you can decide in the end."

Steph smiled "Thanks, I needed that. But how about we have some fun and see what you got."

Vicky laughed "Well carry some bags up into my room and I'll show you what I got. I almost died carrying this mountain of shopping bags."

Steph giggled "You survived, and you must tell your story to the world!"

"Perhaps on a documentary or on Oprah." Vicky joked.

"Whatever makes you well-known!"  
Steph smiled.

After Vicky showing Steph her outfits (and boy, she did shopped until she dropped), they went back downstairs.

"So Steph? What do you want to do now?" Vicky asked.

Stephanie pondered "Well how about we relax and watch some retro cartoons?"

Vicky smiled "That sounds like a great idea. I haven't seen those shows in a long time; except for the glimpses I see when Joey is watching them."

Steph laughed "Well that's Joey for you. How about I make some popcorn and get some soda from the kitchen?"

"Sounds good. I'll be on the couch." Vicky called out as Steph entered the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Steph and Vicky were eating popcorn, sipping their sodas, and watching Tom and Jerry outsmarting one another.

Steph was comfortable around Vicky. Not only she stood up for her, she also was spontaneous and kept things interesting.

As they were laughing and commentating on Tom and Jerry, Danny walked through the front door, carrying various shopping bags.

"Steph, I got you something from GlamTime." Danny said.

Steph and Vicky looked worried, knowing what could happen.

Author's Note: Chapter 4! I made this chapter more on the lighter side because of all the drama that's going on. I also wanted to show the relationship between Steph and Vicky. The title of the chapter is a Poison song that about, well, being you and not letting anyone influence yourself. Hence "Stand For What You Believe". I don't the song, the retro cartoons, or Full House. All belong to their respected owners. Keep on reading and reviewing my fellow readers! You guys rock! :)


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5- Reflection

Steph looked at the GlamTime bag, feeling sick to her stomach. And it wasn't cramps this time.

Vicky had a look in her eyes that said to Steph: 'Pretend to like it, don't get into unjustified trouble.'

Steph nodded and took the bag from Danny, and she put on a realistic smile. "Thanks Dad, you shouldn't have."

Danny smiled. "I should've. I thought it would look nice on you."

Steph gave an awkward chuckle and on the inside, she was pretty angry and ticked. "Well I'm going upstairs to put it away. Thanks Dad."

She hurried to her room, shut the door, and she looked at the bag in an angry way.

Steph looked what was inside the bag, and she pulled the contents out. There was a light pink button up blouse, and then there was white capiris. Steph look disgusted, feeling like her dad had no consideration for her anymore. It was sickening, and she'd rather give it to someone who would wear it.

Steph removed the tags, and she took the clothes and went to Michelle's door. She knocked, and she heard a faint "Come in." by Michelle.

Steph turned the doorknob and went in, shutting the door behind her. Michelle was drawing a fashion model, and she stopped when her door was shut. She looked up to Steph "What is it Steph?" Michelle asked.

Steph looked serious "Michelle, I want you to have this outfit Dad bought me. It isn't my style and it's a little too big for you now, but you'll grow into it soon. I just want you to not tell Dad I gave you this because he's going to pop a nerve. Ok?"

Michelle smiled. "Don't worry Steph, I got your back. Besides, I like that outfit."

Steph hugged her sister. "You saved my butt once again Michelle. Thanks!"

"You're welcome; I have to go back to drawing my model." Michelle said as she picked up her pencil and sketched once more. Steph opened the door and closed it behind her, and she smiled to herself. 'I'm such a genius.' Steph mused to herself.

***

Vicky Larson Tanner was worried that Steph was going to be upset that she had to wear what Danny bought her. She quickly walked upstairs and knocked on Steph's door. Steph answered by opening the door.

"Vicky! You're just the woman I wanted to see." Steph chirped.

"I was going to say the same thing to you Steph." Vicky entered the room and closed Steph's door. She sat down on Steph's bed. Steph did the same thing.

"You know, you shouldn't have to wear something you don't feel comfortable in." Vicky explained.

Steph smiled. "I know. I gave it Michelle. She likes it a lot more than I do. And besides, I can't let the outfit be abandoned."

"Well, now I shouldn't worry about how you feel about the outfit anymore. I won't tell your dad about that. I'm sure you told Michelle to keep it under wraps too." Vicky said as she exhaled calmly.

"I have it all under control Vicky. Now let's hope the little scheme works." Steph hugged Vicky. "You're a lifesaver!"

Vicky smiled at Steph. "Well a little secret never hurts anyone."

Steph giggled. "Not at all. If you can be so kind, I need to get ready to go out with Gia. She and I are going out to dinner and then we're going to rock the city."

"No problem. Just be back at 9. If I were in charge, I'd let your Saturday curfew be around 11 and your school nights be around 9." Vicky rambled.

"That would be nice. But Gia's going to pick me up soon and I must get ready." Steph said as she didn't want to sound rude to Vicky.

Vicky got up and walked out the door. "Well we can't waste time. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Steph told Vicky thanks as she got dressed in her "going out" clothes, which consisted of a plain black v neck tee, black skinnies, black high heel boots with studs and chains, a silver music note necklace her uncle Jesse gave her one Christmas, and her silver bracelet with little charms all around it.

After Steph was all done, she felt like a sexy rockstar. She put on her leather jacket (which was fake, as she couldn't bear to wear animals) and grabbed her studded purse. With her aviator glasses, she knew she looked sexy as hell.

Steph went downstairs as she heard Gia's car pull up. She grabbed her keys, and went out the door, locking it. Steph put her keys in her purse and walked to the passenger side of Gia's car, getting inside.

"Damn Steph, you look killer." Gia looked astonished.

Steph slyly smiled. "Well I have to look sexy and tough. It's my motto."

"You certainly got dressed up. My grunge look is simply too sloppy for you." Gia joked as she began to drive off.

"Since when do you care about how others perceive you Gia?" Steph played along to Gia's pretend rant.

The two girls burst out laughing. "Oh Steph, I'm sure we will get attention. Boys will love us and parents will hate us." Gia giggled.

Steph smiled. "That's so true. Now let's go and eat. I'm starving."

***

Danny and Vicky were in separate parts of the house, doing various things.

Danny went off to find Vicky and said "Have you seen Stephanie?"

Vicky shook her head "She's out with Gia."

Danny looked annoyed "And she didn't say where she was going?"

"She told me since I was the closest parent around. Danny lighten up. It's a Saturday and she's almost 18, and you can't be constantly check up on her. Give her some space. Steph's a good person." Vicky explained.

"A good person that's going to turn bad. I just know it. And don't tell me what to do Vicky. You're not the boss around here." Danny scolded.

Vicky wanted to slap Danny but just said: "Well you have a broomstick up your ass right now and I don't like this Danny at all. Talk to me when you're cool." Vicky said coolly as she walked away, not regretting what she said.

Danny was surprised that she swore to him. Vicky barely did that, but he didn't care. He just wanted to show Stephanie and Vicky who was the boss.

'They can rebel against me, but they don't realize that I'm always right when it comes to things.' Danny said to himself.

Yet reality would soon bite him in the ass.

Author's Note: Special shoutout to Nightcrawlerlover, you always make my day when it comes to reviews. They make each chapter feel extra special! :) I don't own Full House, or the title of the chapter "Reflection" which was featured in the movie Mulan. (I don't own the movie either). Keep on reading and reviewing my fanfic readers! :)


	6. I Want to Know What Love Is

Chapter 6- I Want to Know What Love Is

After Stephanie and Gia ate at a local diner, they decided to head to a record store.

The record store was called Vinyl Obsessed, and was one of the best record stores in San Francisco. Not only were the records have affordable prices, they have amazing employees as well. It's a family owned business, so it was pretty sweet to Steph. She is one of the loyal customers, and she loved absorbing information about the rock culture.

Steph and Gia entered the rock influenced store, as records, posters, and anything rock related filled the store. The owner, Paul Watson, a slightly overweight rocker himself, gave Steph a warm welcome.

"My little Judas! Nice to see you! This must be Gia." Paul smiled.

"That's me." Gia giggled in slight embarrassment. "You told him about me?"

"Yeah, and he likes your grunge personality." Steph replied to Gia.

"Cool, I'm going to be over there at the posters." Gia said as she went towards them.

Paul put an arm around Steph's shoulder and asked "So Judas, what are you looking for today?"

Steph shrugged. "I'm not sure Paul; I'm just browsing for now."

Paul laughed. "Well you know where I'll be, so if you need anything, see me."

"Thanks Paul, I can always count on you." Steph smiled as she walked over to Gia. "Have you seen anything in particular you like?"

Gia showed her a poster of The Ramones. "I like this, and why does that dude call you Judas?"

Steph laughed loudly "His name is Paul, and my nickname Judas comes from my middle name, Judith. One day Paul asked me what my middle name was and I told him 'Judith'. Well Paul laughed his ass off and told me it reminded him of the band Judas Priest, so after that, he's called me Judas."

"At least you have a nickname. You can't do anything with the name Gia." Gia smiled.

"That's true." Steph confessed.

"Oh well, it isn't the end of the world. Hey Steph, that guy is checking you out." Gia whispered.

"If you mean Paul, very funny." Steph said sarcastically.

"No! It's a dude our age. I think he has the hots for you." Gia giggled mischievously.

Steph rolled her eyes at Gia's comment but took a look behind her.  
There was in fact, a guy that looked like Steph's age. She checked him out. He was a couple of inches taller than Steph, and with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a black Led Zeppelin shirt, and black Converse shoes. Steph looked very pleased and knew she had to get him.

"Does someone need a new pair of panties?" Gia smirked.

Steph giggled. "Would it sound naughty if I said yes?"

"Very naughty Steph. Now go and get hot Zeppelin guy. I'll be spying nearby." Gia went to another part of the store, snickering as Steph was about to protest.

Steph went up to Zeppelin guy and smiled as sane as she could be "Hi there."

Zeppelin guy smiled "You must be Stephanie, or Judas as my dad puts it."

Steph laughed "Well, that's me. You're his son?"

Zeppelin boy nodded "That's him. He and I are tight. My name is Jimmy. Yeah I know, I'm wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt and I resemble Jimmy Page from the band." Jimmy laughed.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Page." Steph joked.

"Ditto Judas. That's a really hot nickname for a lady rocker like you."  
Jimmy smirked.

Steph's heart soared at the flirt she just received. "Well guys are hot when they have rock n roll in their blood, and have the long hair." She brushed Jimmy's hair away and smiled. "Your hair was covering your lovely brown eyes."

Jimmy's heart pounded and simply smiled. She was so beautiful, she had a killer attitude, loved rock music, and she was very attractive. His dad mentioned Judas a few times to him, and he didn't know how good she looked when he spotted her.

He went to the counter and scribbled his private phone number to her, and went over to Steph.

"Here's my number, and don't lose it." Jimmy slipped the piece of paper into Steph's hand.

Steph smiled and put it in her purse "I couldn't lose it for the world."

Jimmy felt a surge of triumph and smiled. "You will call me when you get home, right?"

"I can't resist someone like you, so of course." Steph said as she winked.

"Cool, I got to get back to work. I'll see you sometime." Jimmy said as he went to the back of the store, nervous yet really smitten with his Judas. He sat on a chair and felt like a dork for getting so, well _excited_. He rarely saw girls like Judas, and she was everything he ever wanted. He got up, rather uncomfortably, and got back to work.

'See what she does to guys?' Jimmy thought to himself.

Stephanie and Gia got what they wanted and paid, and left the store. Steph checked her watch, which read 8:30 P.M.

"I need to be driven home now." Steph told Gia, as Gia knew exactly what Steph meant.

They got into Gia's car, buckled up and ready to go. Gia put the car in drive and started to head towards Steph's house.

"So Judas, I saw you flirting with Zeppelin guy. Did you get his number?" Gia asked.

Steph went into her purse and showed the piece of paper to Gia, giving her a huge grin.

"Right on Steph! You totally seduced him." Gia smirked and winked.

"Alright, I did seduce him, but you can't blame me for feeling lust from a hot stranger." Steph giggled.

"I could tell he was very... _excited_ to meet you." Gia purred.

"And I was excited to meet him. You're right with the spare set of panties too." Steph joked.

"Too much information Stephanie! I'm scarred!" Gia gasped playfully.

"You? Scarred? Please!" Steph flipped her hand in disbelief.

"Where would I be without you Steph?" Gia wondered.

"I don't know." Steph laughed.

They talked more until they were in front of the Tanner household, and they arrived a few minutes earlier before Steph's curfew.

Steph got her stuff and got out of Gia's car "I had fun today Gia. See you Monday!" Steph said as she got out her house keys.

"See you around Steph!" Gia smiled as she drove off into the distance.

Steph had a great day. She met Jimmy, the hottest rocker she had seen. She had flirted with him, and got his number.

Now all she had to do was call him up tonight.

Author's Note: Chapter 6! I don't own Full House or the Foreigner song "I Want to Know What Love Is." They all belong to their respected owners. You guys deserve a chapter where the drama was low key. (Low key- sorry guys had a Loki moment!) :) Anyway more chapters will be coming your way soon, so read and review! Rock on fanfic readers! :)


	7. Somebody to Love

Chapter 7- Somebody to Love

Stephanie entered her house, and Vicky was in the living room, watching an episode of _Friends_.

"Hey Steph! How was your day?" Vicky asked as she got up from the couch, walking towards Steph.

"It couldn't be any better." Steph beamed and grinned like a fangirl in love.

Vicky giggled. "I think Cupid came and paid you a visit. I know that look."

Steph blushed a light pink. "Well it was inevitable, but I think I like this guy. Oh he's so perfect for me! He's got long brown hair, brown eyes, and he loves rock music! Oh Vicky he's just so dreamy and hot and-"

Vicky interjected Steph's love induced ramble and laughed. "Oh Steph, you're so cute when you have a crush on guys! What's his name?"

"Jimmy Watson. His dad, Paul Watson, owns the record store Vinyl Obsessed. Jimmy works there." Steph explained.

Vicky looked interested. "So it's a family business?"

"Yeah. Uncle Jesse goes there sometimes, and that's how Paul got to know who I am." Steph answered.

"That's great Steph, did you meet Jimmy today?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah. Gia told me he was checking me out, so I looked at him and he looked so cool. So he and I introduced ourselves to one another and he gave me his private phone number. I'm supposed to call him tonight." Steph explained.

Vicky smiled warmly at Steph. "That's great of you Steph. I hope you guys become a couple and I hope he's a good guy."

"I have a feeling he will be. He was friendly and nice to me, and I don't see how he could be mean." Steph said with optimism.

"Well I'm sure he will be nice from your description of Jimmy. Just be careful, because once you get to know a person, your opinion may change. But from what your Uncle Jesse has told me, Paul Watson is a lovable guy and he's nice, and so is his family. So I'm not worried about it." Vicky smiled and hugged Steph. "Now call your future lover!" Vicky and Steph giggled.

"I will Vicky! I'll be upstairs if you need me!" Steph said as she went up the stairs quickly and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She removed her jacket and shoes off, and fished out Jimmy's number out of her purse.

With the number in her hand, Steph went and dialed the number, her heart beating like a drum. After a couple of rings, Jimmy picked up the phone.

"Hey Jimmy, it's Judas." Steph giggled insanely at her nickname.

"Hi Judas, wow you're really giggly." Jimmy laughed.

"Sorry about that. I'm not used to being called that, but it's a cute and clever nickname though." Steph confessed.

"It suits you well. So I wanted to tell you something, well ask you." Jimmy said.

"What is it?" Steph asked.

Jimmy took a breath and exhaled. "I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning at my house. And you know where my house is."

Steph was confused. "I don't comprehend."

"My house is above the record shop. Just enter the store and in the back there's stairs that lead to my house. You should ask your folks if it's cool. My parents want to know you better." Jimmy said.

Steph smiled. "That seems lovely Jimmy. I will ask once I get off the phone and tell you the results as soon as I get an answer."

"That's great, I'm glad." Jimmy said.

"Well if we want to be friends we got to do stuff together right?" Steph asked sweetly.

"Yeah true." Jimmy replied. "Well I'll let you go and ask your parents. Talk to you soon Judas. Bye." Jimmy hung up the phone and Steph put her phone into its place.

Steph was bubbly and happy. Not only she would spend time with her friend/crush, she would get to hang out with him. She went downstairs and found Vicky and Danny talking.

Steph walked over to the couple. "Dad? Vicky?"

Danny looked at Steph. "Hey Stephanie, how was your day?"

"It was great Dad; I wanted to ask you and Vicky something." Steph said quickly.

"Slow down and ask us without being gibberish." Vicky joked. "What could we do for you?"

"Well, my new friend Jimmy asked me if he would have breakfast with me at his house tomorrow morning. Is that ok? His family owns the record store I frequently go to and I know his dad, Paul Watson. Their house is above the store and I'd really like to go. Please Dad? Please?" Steph begged.

Danny looked surprised. "He's a friend?"

"Yeah Dad, he's a friend. He wanted me to meet his family too." Steph said with sincere honesty.

"That's unusual for a friend to do, but I don't see anything wrong with that. Remember your manners too Stephanie." Danny childed.

"Yes Dad, I know. Thanks!" Steph gave Danny a hug, while Vicky nodded in approval about Steph's outing. She gave Vicky a hug too, went up to her room, and did a victory jig. Dorky yes, but Steph knew her dad was on good terms with her, at least for now.

Steph reached for her phone and dialed Jimmy's number once more, and Jimmy answered on the first ring.

"Hey Judas! So what did they say?" Jimmy asked.

"They said I could go." Steph beamed in happiness.

"That's great! I'll pick you up at 8:45 in the morning, and I'm glad you can make it." Jimmy smiled.

"Me too. Would you like my address?" Steph asked.

"That would help me tremendously." Jimmy laughed, and so did Steph.

Steph gave Jimmy her address.

"Thanks Judas, you're a lifesaver. Well talk to you tomorrow and have a great night." Jimmy said with a velvet tone.

"You too Jimmy. Bye, see you tomorrow." Steph cooed into the receiver.

"See you tomorrow." Jimmy hung up and so did Steph.

All Steph could do was imagine tomorrow would be. She wanted to know about his family, and see how cool they were.

Steph was tired, as her alarm clock read 11:30 P.M. She put her pajamas on and went to bed, excited about her day tomorrow with Jimmy.

Author's Note: Such a sweet chapter isn't it? Danny is in calmer waters, and Steph is on cloud nine. The chapter title is a song by Queen. I don't own it and I don't own Full House either. Keep on reading and comments and suggestions are appreciated! Rock on fanfic readers! :)


	8. Rebel Yell

Chapter 8: Rebel Yell

Author's Note: **WARNING: VERY** strong language ahead, so much this chapter is rated M for strong coarse language. If you aren't comfortable with it and/or get offended, **DON'T** read this chapter. You have been warned. I'll give you a summary of this chapter on the next chapter for those who aren't reading this chapter. For you readers who proceed to read, I hope you enjoy. :)

Stephanie was fast asleep, her eyes closed and lost into a deep slumber. Yet this Sleeping Beauty will get a nightmare so realistic she will awake screaming to her dark room.

_-Dream begins-_

Steph was 15 years old, and she was fed up with her dad's cocky attitude. She felt like a burden to him, because she wasn't as smart as her perfect sister, DJ. And Steph wasn't near being "Daddy's Little Princess" like Michelle. Michelle took that to her advantage and got away with everything that Steph would get hell from her dad. Michelle as a tween was a complete stuck up bitch.

Steph went through tougher situations than her sisters, and was the least naive as well. She knew she was special in her own way, yet Danny wouldn't see behind her rocker image.

Steph sat on her chair in her bed, thinking about how she could rebel against her dad without breaking any of his rules. There wasn't a rule about coloring her hair or getting a couple of more piercings, were there? As long as she didn't dress like a skanky whore, she could do anything she wanted.

She called up her friend Gia, who was older than Steph and had a car.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Gia said.

"I want to make my dad so pissed off at me that he can't do shit. I'm going to color my hair and get a couple of more piercings. He said if I didn't look like a skank I could do whatever I wanted." Steph explained.

Gia laughed. "Hey if he sees that his little girl is being different, he'd flip out anyway. Such a wet towel."

"Right? What he considers fun is cleaning and sticking his nose into stuff that doesn't concern him. He has no life." Steph giggled as did Gia.

"Well I'm going to pick you up soon, so see you then." Gia hung up as did Stephanie.

Steph felt a part of her saying not to do this, while the other told her to do it. She went with the second option, as she got ready.

Steph went down the stairs, as her dad and Vicky were at work at the station. Jesse saw Steph and said

"Whatcha doing Jitterbug?" Jesse said as he looked up from the TV.

"Going to the mall with Gia, she's picking me up any minute." Steph said as she rushed to get her purse.

"Just be back in time for dinner, we're having the family favorite: Pizza." Jesse smiled as he pat his belly.

Steph forced a genuine smile. "That's great! Well Gia just pulled up to the house, bye Uncle Jesse!" Steph rushed out of the house and into Gia's car, and headed off to the mall.

-A couple of hours later into the dream-

Steph were in her room, smiling at her results. Her once long Rapunzel hair was now cut in long layers and was above her chest, and her hair was streaked towards the bottom. Deep red highlights accented that along with her side bang. Her ears had one side piercing through the sides for each ear. She finally had the balls to go against her dad's fucking values. Maybe that would teach her squeaky clean father that she was her own person, that she would NOT conform.

"Stephanie, it's time to eat!" Danny sing songed.

She opened the door and went down the kitchen stairs to eat, and the whole family sat around the tiny table.

"Hey guys." Steph said to her family.

As she said that, everyone stared at Stephanie. Vicky looked shocked yet surprised, Becky looked like she was seeing things, Uncle Jesse was beaming on the inside, telling himself 'Right on Steph!' Nicky and Alex were bewildered, Michelle looked the same, Joey was surprised, and Comet barked. But Danny looked pissed off.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner, what the HELL did you do to your hair?!" Danny's voice rose. The youngest children gasped, knowing Danny would never talk like that around children.

"I colored it, do you like it?" Steph smirked, but Danny got madder.

"No I do not Stephanie. It doesn't make you look like a respectable young lady." Danny said sternly, as his eyebrows were knit out of anger.

Steph continued to retort back. "You said nothing about coloring hair."

"I may not have, but I refuse you to look like this." Danny was almost yelling. The rest of the family sat there awkwardly, feeling bad for Stephanie.

"You know something Dad? All you do in this house is make someone feel bad, and you think you're perfect, but no one's not. It's sickening and your attitude sucks." Steph raised her voice a little.

Danny stood closer to Steph and he gave a look so scary to people, but Steph wasn't scared, her confidence only rose.

"Your attitude sucks. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, they influenced you! I will not let you walk around like some punk ass little girl." Danny yelled.

Jesse told Michelle and twins to go upstairs and they did so, quicker than the speed of light.

Stephanie looked pissed. "I'm not doing drugs, I'm not drinking, and I didn't have sex. Why can't you see that I'm nice and friendly?"

"It's true Danny, you shouldn't be harsh towards Steph. You aren't being supportive of who she is." Joey said, and Steph smiled at Joey for defending her.

"I'm not going to listen to someone who is an immature loser who doesn't have a fucking proper career!" Danny yelled, fuming. Jesse looked pissed beyond words.

"Listen Mr. Clean, you will NOT treat Joey like that! You're such a pal." Jesse said with sarcasm.

"Dad, you need to accept me for who I am! You never did after I turned 13!" Steph was in tears. Joey comforted her, as Jesse grabbed Danny by his shirt collar.

"You are tearing the family apart by hurting Stephanie like this! You are a shitty excuse for a father and anyone would be happy to take care of her! I won't live her much longer if you don't stop this. And for treating everyone else like shit too." Jesse growled at Danny's face and shoved him backwards.

Steph was crying her eyes out, and Vicky and Becky were comforting her.

"I say what goes in this house, and you guys are not her parents." Danny seethed. "Stephanie, you will get that damn dye out of your hair and about the piercings, you will take those out when your ears fully heal. You are grounded little girl, and your phone will be disconnected. You won't be with friends at all, except for school and dance. If you break these rules there will be consequences." Danny said, his tone meaning business.

Steph and the other adults looked at Danny with utter shock. No one wanted to mess with Danny, and his dark side was scary.

Steph went to her room, crying and suddenly feeling like she wasn't hungry. Her dad was a fucking life ruiner, and she couldn't make him believe that she was truly nice and sweet. He seemed like she was acting like she was from the wrong side of the tracks, when she wasn't. Danny couldn't let Stephanie become a child of Hell, and he'd prevent that from happening.

-End of Dream-

Steph woke up crying, as her eyes were red and she felt like shit after crying.  
It was 7 A.M. and she had to get ready to have breakfast with Jimmy. She smiled a little, and then she cried in her pillow until she cried no more.

Steph felt relieved that it was only a dream, but it certainly did happen in real life. That was the first time she knew that it would be a silent war. She took and shower and got ready for her day, feeling oh so bittersweet.

Author's Note: Well here's chapter 8 for you! This is probably the only chapter that will be rated M (strictly for language). This chapter gave you insight on how the silent war started between Stephanie and Danny, and I'm not sure if it's a filler or not, you can decide! :) Thanks for reviewing, reading, and adding the story as a favorite or a follow, it means so much! Keep up the good work and I'll be back with the chapters. I do not own Full House. Or the song "Rebel Yell" sung by Billy Idol. Rock on fanfic readers! :)


	9. You Got a Friend in Me

Chapter 9: You Got a Friend in Me

Author's Note: If you didn't read chapter 8 due to the rating, here's the synopsis: Steph has a nightmare that retells the day she and her dad weren't on the same terms. She decides to color her hair and get more piercings. She shows it off at dinner, getting various results from her family. Danny gets mad and tells her she's grounded, and her family sticks up to her. She finally wakes up and gets ready to be with Jimmy. Phew! Now here is chapter 9! Enjoy! :)

Stephanie had a wonderful breakfast at Jimmy's house, and Jimmy had wonderful parents. They were cool and kind to Steph, and wondered why Jimmy invited a lady friend to breakfast.

Steph and Jimmy decided to go and chill in his room, and Steph was in rocker heaven. Vinyl records covered one wall of his room, while the rest of the walls were countless posters and pictures of rockstars. His jet black Gibson Les Paul sat in the corner, along with his Marshall amp.

"Holy crap Jimmy, a Gibson Les Paul!? That must've cost a fortune!" Steph looked in complete awe. Jimmy laughed.

"I got it as a present for my 16th birthday. I was orgasming when I saw my Gibson." Jimmy confessed while the two were laughing.

"That's pretty cool. My uncle Jesse has a couple of Gibsons, but I can't play an instrument for my life. Although I can sing- but not like a professional." Steph laughed and sat on Jimmy's bed, staring at his bedroom walls.

"I play guitar pretty well, but I don't want to be famous. Yeah it sounds crazy, but I do want to major in business and run the record shop one day. I just love the atmosphere of if, you know? It has the nicest people you'll ever meet, and is always stocked with the best." Jimmy said as he sat down beside Steph, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. Oh how he wanted to stare at her eyes, look right into her soul, and make her his!

"So you want to be a business owner eh? I want to become a dancer. I took lessons ever since I was 3, and I'm really, really good. I don't mean to sound like I'm gloating!" Steph looked worried that Jimmy might think she was, but in his expression he saw only surprise.

"Dancing, well that's pretty interesting! What kind of dance do you do?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"I dance jazz, it's really cool though."  
Stephanie smiled.

"That's neat, so I bet you're going to a dance academy to major in dance?" Jimmy asked again.

"I'm planning to. I would like to minor in music though, but I'll see." Steph mused.

"Well our future plans are covered, how about your family? What are they like?" Jimmy asked as he wondered so.

"Well, it is pretty big. There's my stepmom Vicky, my dad, my younger sister Michelle, my older sister DJ- who's graduated from college and is engaged to her high school sweetheart Steve. There's my uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky, and their twins Nicky and Alex. There's my dad's friend Joey and there's my golden retriever Comet." Stephanie felt like she was running out of breath with listing her family members.

Jimmy laughed. "That's a pretty big family, does it bother you any? I mean I'm a single child and live with my parents. I couldn't live with a lot of people, I would feel crowded."

Steph ran her hand through her dark blonde hair and continued talking. "I live in a house where we do have all the room, so it really isn't crowded. Although I'd like to have more privacy and rule changes, it isn't so bad."

Jimmy felt curious to what has Steph said and asked her a question. "Is your dad and stepmom strict?"

Steph took a deep breath and exhaled. "My dad is, but not my stepmom. She's more lenient like my aunt Becky, while my dad has a broomstick up his ass. He's making me pissed off a lot lately." She started to get angry and wanted to let off some steam.

Jimmy nodded. "Vent all you want to, it's good to not bottle your problems inside you."

Steph began. "I have a curfew that's like a middle schooler's, and he has this discrimination against rockers like us and my Uncle Jesse. I mean he has to get used to it sooner or later, but he can't accept me for me."

"It could be a regular dad thing, you know? He wants you to be a little girl forever, while you're almost a legal adult." Jimmy suggested.

"That's a part of it, but he also believes that rockers are irresponsible." Steph explains.

"Can you explain that to me?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course. My mother died in a car crash because of a drunk driver-" Steph was interjected by Jimmy.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Jimmy gave Steph's hand a gentle squeeze, and then took his hand away. Steph smiled.

"It's ok; I was very young so I didn't really understand the whole concept of death and grief. Anyway, my dad couldn't take care of me and my other sisters by himself, so he summoned the help of his brother in law- my uncle Jesse, and his friend, Joey. Uncle Jesse was a hardcore rocker, and he wasn't an expert on rasing children, and neither was Joey." Steph laughed at that a little, remembering the time they changed Michelle's diaper and how crazy the experience was.

"So what went wrong?" Jimmy wondered.

"At first, my dad was pretty harsh on Uncle Jesse. He'd criticize him on everything, and one day Uncle Jesse got so overwhelmed with helping he ran off for awhile. He confessed to me years ago that he couldn't leave his nieces on purpose, it was my dad who pushed Uncle Jesse around." Steph gasped as she had an epiphany moment, and she started to tear up.

Jimmy soothed Steph as he gave her some tissues, feeling like he should do so.

"Are you ok Steph? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, feeling concerned.

"I know why my dad is so strict on me. He doesn't want me to be like how Uncle Jesse was." She cried into her tissue, feeling crappy and humiliated that she was crying in front of her overnight crush.

Jimmy however, pulled Stephanie to him, and she cried in his shoulder. He soothed her back and hugged her.

"Sssh Steph I'm here for you. You should tell your dad about how you feel." Jimmy suggested.

Steph wiped her tears away. "He wouldn't care. Now I know why he and Uncle Jesse are tense around each other. Uncle Jesse knows I'm not a troublemaker like he was, but my dad feels like I am." She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't wait to leave my house. It's not the same house I knew and loved."

Jimmy continued to soothe Steph's back. "Well you should talk to your dad one day. Or maybe when you're an adult and support yourself. I can't stand someone who's like that towards anyone. But if you need a friend, I'm here for ya. And you're always welcome at my house. My parents love you." Jimmy laughed.

Steph giggled a little as a little smile formed on her face. "I'm glad to hear that. What should we do now?"

Jimmy got up from his bed. "We could go into the city and just have fun."

Steph beamed. "That sounds perfect."

Author's Note: Well I do have a believable reason why Danny is so hard on Stephanie! I usually have vague chapter thoughts floating in my mind, and then I type it out. Keep on R&Ring! I don't own Full House, or the song "You Have a Friend in Me" by Randy Newman, which is used for my chapter title. Every chapter from this point forward will have a song that is used for the chapter title, just so you readers know. Rock on fanfic readers! 3


	10. Enjoy the Silence

Chapter 10: Enjoy The Silence

**A/N; **I know, I know. I've been on a hiatus for almost a month. I've had a semi writer's block. But now with a clear mind, I'm back in the saddle again! (Aerosmith reference anyone?) Here's the long awaited chapter you guys have been thinking about! Enjoy my fellow readers.

A couple of months later, Stephanie and Jimmy had become a couple. It wasn't a surprise to both of them, and they were very happy to be with each other.

Stephanie was doing some math homework in her room, almost finishing her last problem. Before she wrote the answer down, there was a knock at the door.

Steph put down her pencil on the wooden desk and turned to the door's direction. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Danny. He has a laundry basket in his hands with Steph's laundry. "I have laundry for you. I see you're busy with homework."

Steph casually responded back. "Yeah, but I'm just about done."

Danny half smiled. "That's great to hear. Can I ask you something?" He set the basket down on her bed and went back to his original spot, facing Steph.

"Yeah, of course." Steph was curious to her dad's question. She hoped she didn't do something wrong.

Danny began. "Well I hear you've been dating a guy by the name of Jimmy, right?"

Steph hesitated, feeling unsure where the conversation was going to end. "Yeah I am. He's a nice guy and I'm sure you guys won't have any problems with one another." She thought, _Oh yes Dad will have a problem with Jimmy, but if he can tolerate me, he should tolerate Jimmy too. At least Dad isn't so negative about boys anymore._

"I wanted to get to know him by inviting him over to dinner. We could have dinner of your choice." Danny suggested, trying to make up for his recently outrageous behavior.

Steph felt a nervous knot in her stomach. Her dad was being more opened minded, but she could sense trouble. _I thank you for being less of an ass, but I think you shouldn't do this._ Steph thought, and she gulped nervously. _Jimmy was a nice guy and he'd never disrespect anyone. But will Dad see through his rock n roll image?_

"Sure Dad, but what if you don't like him?" Steph asked, feeling her forehead starting to sweat.

"What does that mean?" Danny said, with a hint of concern.

Steph felt startled like a deer seeing car headlights, and she couldn't lie to Danny. "What if Jimmy was, well.. a rocker?"

Danny didn't answer, he felt like lecturing Stephanie about the "dangers" about rockers. He had to give Jimmy a chance, but if he was really uncomfortable with the idea he was dating her sweet, innocent Stephanie, who was going down a terrible path, he'd forbid it.

Danny started to hesitate as well. "Well let's forget the idea he is one, and let's just focus on the positives." He semi-lied about what he said, but he couldn't be unreasonable, at least not now.

Stephanie smiled brightly and looked radiant. "Oh thanks Dad! I'm glad you're giving Jimmy a chance!"

Danny half smiled "I am too." The words felt like poison to his mouth.

He walked out of Steph's room, closing the door behind him. He felt very out of character, and wanted to say "No." to Steph having a boyfriend like that. His feelings were conflicted, and he had felt very overwhelmed.

He hated how his girls were grown up, with the exception of Michelle. He felt like he had no control over them, and wanted their naïveness take over. DJ was wise, and was always the golden child. Michelle was the baby and would always be "Daddy's Girl". Stephanie was just troublesome.

He had to admit, she was nice and all that jazz. But she was so different. She had a different mindset and philosophy, and she'd ignore Danny a lot lately. Danny had felt clueless to why, but he had other issues to deal with.

Danny was used to everything being his way and his way only.

_But why was everybody going against his beliefs?_

**A/N- **I know it's short, but it's a start from awakening from writer's block. The chapter title is the song by Depeche Mode, and the song's lyrics are pretty deep. I don't own the song or Full House. I'm in school again, so my updates won't be so frequent. Comments, suggestions, ideas? Leave a review, they make the story go faster and they make my day! Keep on reading guys! Rock on 3


	11. Prelude to Forbidden Love Part 1

I'm Not What You Think Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Prelude to Forbidden Love (Part 1)

A few days later, Danny would meet Jimmy. Danny even suggested meeting his parents, much to Steph's dismay. But, if the dinner would go smoothly, Danny wouldn't be so hard on Steph.

_-Fast forward to the night of the dinner_-

"Come on Stephanie! You've been hogging the bathroom for hours!" Michelle whined, needing to freshen up.

"Wait a sec!" Steph moaned, clearly annoyed at her bratty sister's complaints.

"You said that five minutes ago! Hurry up!" Michelle was getting frustrated, and she tapped her foot, impatient.

Steph rolled her eyes, and she was finally done putting the final touches on her look.

Steph wore a casual, little black dress with gothic floral pantyhose. She wore her black Converse high tops, and had her hair down, with cute little skull earrings. Steph had natural looking makeup, because she didn't like to look fake. Despite the dress, she looked like a sexy tomboy.

After a sprit of her perfume, she finally got out of the bathroom. Michelle looked at Steph with awe.

"I'll have to admit, that looks really good on you Steph. And I'm not being a bitch this time." Michelle smiled.

Steph laughed with warmth. "Why thanks Michelle. You look good yourself too."

Michelle smiled. "Why are we being nice to each other?"

"I like this better than arguing." Steph confessed, and Michelle nodded.

"You got a point. I gotta get ready. You looked somewhat overdressed for just dinner at home." Michelle teased, her eyes filled with mischief.

Steph feigned shock. "And I thought you were going to be nice to me."

Michelle giggled. "I am, but you're slightly overdressed."

"This is one example you do when you're in love. You do some crazy crap Michelle." Steph joked, and Michelle shook her head, her older sister crazy.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready. See you downstairs!" Michelle closed the bathroom door behind Steph, and Steph smiled.

If Michelle wasn't so bitchy, she and I would get along a whole lot better, Steph thought. She walked downstairs, and waited for the Watsons.

"Wow Stephanie, you look so beautiful! But you seem overdressed, my dear." Vicky said, teasing Steph. She knew Steph did this for Jimmy, because Vicky knew the ropes when it came to love.

"Oh be quiet Vicky, don't sound like a hypocrite." Steph laughed, while Vicky smirked.

"Alright you caught me! But hey, I'm the master at it." Vicky said smoothly, while Stephanie snorted. Vicky could be so strange, but she was a foil of Danny. Thank God.

Vicky and Steph hung out at the living room, talking about various topics, when the doorbell rang. Steph bolted to the door, almost tripping on her own two feet. She turned the knob, and she swung the door open, revealing the Watsons.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Steph smiled, gesturing the Watsons to enter the living room.

"Hey Jimmy." Steph cooed, feeling cutesy all of a sudden.

"Hi Judas, wow! You look... you look so... wow..." Jimmy said, his breath taken away at Steph's sight. _Control yourself; let's not have any difficulties..._ Jimmy thought.

Steph just kissed him to shut him up, and he gasped in surprise. She pulled away, and gestured him near her.

"Finish the sentence." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Seductive..." He quietly growled, feeling his blood rush south. _Control yourself..._ Jimmy warned himself.

Steph winked. "Well you look sexy yourself too." She licked her lips and bit down on one, she knew it drove Jimmy insane. Jimmy growled lower, and she walked over to Vicky, with hips rocking side to side.

_Steph will be the death of me..._ Jimmy thought, feeling more blood rush down south. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom and calm down.

"Is Jimmy ok?" Vicky asked, seeing him rush upstairs.

"Probably has to use the bathroom." Paul chuckled. "He's cool though."

Vicky nodded in agreement and smiled. "Well let's go into the dining room and wait for Danny, shall we?"

"Of course, come along dear." Sunni said, as she followed Vicky to the kitchen, along with Paul.

"I'm going to see if Jimmy is alright." Steph called out to the adults.

"Good idea sweetheart." Vicky called out.

Steph headed up the stairs, and she knocked on the bathroom door. "Jimmy, are you ok in there?"

Jimmy opened the door. "I'm cool. Why?"

"Vicky was simply concerned, that's all. But I'm glad you're ok." Steph kissed Jimmy's cheek.

"You cunning minx, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Jimmy pulled Steph by her hips as she squeaked.

Steph smirked. "Clearly it's working." She pressed herself to Jimmy, and she grinned like the Cheshire cat. "And it's working for your little buddy too."

Jimmy was so close to revealing his sexual aggressiveness, and he looked very turned on. "Tease." His voice was horse and filled with lust.

"I do what I want." Steph purred.

Jimmy simply kissed her hard, pressing her against the wall. Steph moaned in surprise, and started kissing his soft spots on his neck.

Jimmy growled, feeling more like an animal with each sinful kiss Steph gave.

"So damn sexy..." He breathed hard.

"Hell yes..." She moaned and felt his upper body, craving him. Desire consumed the lovers, wanting nothing more than to ravish one another. It was still too early in the relationship, but they fulfilled their desires with lots of kissing and mild touching instead.

"You're such a naughty girl." Jimmy teased and kissed her neck with lust.

Steph threw her head back and bit her lip, stifling her moans. She held onto Jimmy's shoulders for support, feeling her legs turning into Jell-O.

"Please stop." Steph's breath was rapid. Jimmy stopped, and held his dear Steph to him. "I can't risk being caught by my dad, and this is his first time seeing you. Which it would turn out ugly."

"I understand. We should go to the kitchen, so the adults aren't suspicious." Jimmy suggested.

Steph nodded. "You're right."

The couple began to walk down the stairs that led to the kitchen, and Jimmy abruptly stopped.

"Yes Jimmy?" Steph asked, facing her lover.

"You won't say 'please stop' when we eventually have sex." Jimmy smirked, feeling like Loki, the God of Mischief.

Steph smirked. "You're absolutely right."

Jimmy kissed Steph once more. "That's my Judas."

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, laughing hysterically.

Author's Note: We finally glimpse a steamy moment with the lovers! I love my version of Stephanie in this story; she's full of confidence and has a kick ass personality. I finally know the path to the story, so cheers my readers! This chapter title isn't from a song, to let you guys know. I don't own Full House, it belongs to Jeff Franklin. For you comic book fans, I made a few references to Loki ;) Read and Review my fellow fanfic readers! Rock on :)


End file.
